


The Big Four and the Wizarding School (Translation)

by Nialuna



Series: The Big Four and The Wizarding School, or Seven Years at Hogwarts (German Translation) [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boarding School, Gen, Hair, Magic, School, Squib, Translation, Witches, Wizards
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialuna/pseuds/Nialuna
Summary: Eine Prinzessin aus dem Schottischen Hochland, ein Mädchen mit dem längsten Haar der Welt, ein Wikinger aus einem Drachen-Land und ein armer Junge, der nur Spaß haben will. Vier Leben, welche in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, aufeinandertreffen. Sind die Schüler dazu bestimmt Freunde oder Feinde auf ihrer zauberhaften Reise zu werden?Ein "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Hogwarts AU".Mensch!Jack. *Noch* keine Paare...Crosspostet auf Fanfiktion.deDeutsche Übersetzung, Original hier: archiveofourown.org/works/883286/chapters/1701437





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florana/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Big Four and the Wizarding School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/883286) by [Florana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florana/pseuds/Florana). 



> Hallo Leute! :)  
> Das hier ist nur eine Übersetzung, also nichts vom Folgenden entspringt meiner Feder..schön wär's. Der Autor des Originals ist Florana, checkt ihren Account auf jeden Fall aus!  
> Los geht's...

_"Dies ist die Geschichte meines Todes." -E_   


_"Ist es nicht! Es geht um Schicksal. Sie sagen unser Schicksal wäre mit dem Lan-" -M  
_

_"Oh, sei leise Merida. Für eine lange Zeit war die Dunkelheit das Einzige woran ich mich erin-" -J  
_

_"Jack Frost, hör' auf mich zu unterbrechen!" -M  
_

_"Du hast doch damit angefangen. Du hast Eugene unterbrochen." -J  
_

_"Hey, kann ich da vielleicht auch noch mitreden?" -E  
_

_"NEIN!" -M+J  
_

_"Das ist BERK" -H  
_

_"Ist es nicht. Das ist Schottland und es geht um's Schicksal!" -M  
_

_"Leute! LEUTE! In dieser Geschichte geht es um nichts von dem, was ihr gesagt habt!" -R  
_

_"Was denkst DU denn, worum es geht, Rapunzel?" -H  
_

_"Es geht...es geht um uns, uns vier. Um unsere Hoffnungen, unsere Träume, unsere Erinnerungen und all unsere Schicksale." -R  
_

_"Hey, was ist mit mir? Ach, nur Spass, ich weiß, dass das nicht meine Geschichte ist." -E  
_

_"Aber wie erzählen wir sie, wenn sie über uns alle ist?" -M  
_

_"Wir könnten uns abwechseln." -R  
_

_"Okay, du sagst, wer dran ist!" -J  
_

_"Eugene!" -R  
_

* * *

_E: "Also, wie ich bereits sagte, ist diese Geschichte die meines Todes, aber lasst euch davon nicht runterziehen. Es ist eigentlich eine lustige Geschichte, ist ja klar, mit Jack Frost darin, und es ist nicht mal meine. Nein, diese Geschichte gehört zu Hicks, Rapunzel, Merida und Jack. Es ist die Geschichte wie sie sich kennenlernten, und wie sie auf Hogwarts gingen und die Welt retteten, aber ich will euch nicht spoilern! Gehen wir zurück zum Anfang!  
_

_"Also, ihr habt wahrscheinlich schon unsere getrennten Erzählungen gehört, deswegen wette ich, dass ihr von dem Tropfen Sonnenlicht wißt, der einst auf die Erde fiel und Heil-Kräfte hatte und von Gothel eingesackt wurde etc., etc., etc. Also werde ich euch das erzählen, was ihr noch nicht wisst.  
_

_"In der Nähe der Blume des Sonnenlicht-Tropfens entstand ein Königreich. Regiert wurde es von einer jungen Hexe und einem jungen Zauberer, ein gütiges Paar, das von allen geliebt wurde; Muggel und Magier zugleich. Jedenfalls wurde die Königin krank und sie aß die magische Blume, bevor sie Rapunzel gebar.  
_

_"Jetzt denkt ihr, Gothel hätte Rapunzel gekidnappt, was jedoch nicht ganz richtig ist. Gothel versuchte das Baby zu entführen, aber die Palastwachen hielten sie auf. In einem Moment der Gerissenheit, log Gothel den Kapitän der Wache an. Sie sagte, sie hätte den wirklichen Entführer abgefangen und versuche, das Kind zurückzubringen.  
_

_"Die Wache brachte Gothel vor den König. Dieser war so dankbar, sein Kind wieder zu haben, dass er ihre Geschichte glaubte. Gothel informierten ihn über das magische Haar des Kindes und warnte ihn davor, dass andere versuchen würden, sie zu entführen. Es braucht viele glaubhafte Argumente, aber schließlich konnte Gothel dem König versichern, dass sie einen sicheren Ort kannte, um Rapunzel großzuziehen, an welchem niemand über ihr Haar herausfinden würde.  
_

_"Der König und die Königin waren unsagbar traurig, sich von ihrer Tochter trennen zu müssen. Doch die Angst, sie für immer zu verlieren, war größer. So erlaubten sie Gothel das Kind mit in einen Turm in einem abgeschiedenem Tal zu nehmen.  
_

_"Sie verbreiteten das Gerücht der verschwundenen Prinzessin. Sie ließen ihre Untertanen glauben, dass Rapunzel wirklich verschwunden war, und jedes Jahr an Rapunzels Geburtstag ließen sie Tausende von Laternen aufsteigen um ihrem Kind zu zeigen, dass sie an sie dachten und hofften, dass es eines Tages sicher genug für Rapunzel wäre nach Hause zurückzukehren.  
_

_"Tief im Wald zog Gothel das Kind groß, bis sie ihre Magie kontrollieren konnte oder sie in einer Zauberei-Schule akzeptiret werden würde. Denn erst wenn Rapunzel die volle Kontrolle erlangt hatte konnte sie nach Hause zurückkehren."_

* * *

__

_"Dunkelheit. Für die letzten 300 Jahre war das alles, woran ich mich erinnern konnte. Aber dann sagte mir der Mond, ich wäre ein Hüter, und die Zahnfee (Tooth) und Baby Tooth halfen mir, mich an meine wirkliche Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Weil wir etwas Druck hatten wegen dem Kampf, bekam ich nur die nötigsten Erinnerungen. Aber nachdem alles vorbei war, half mir Tooth, tiefere Erinnerungen hervorzuholen. Erinnerungen von meiner Kindheit, von meinen Freunden Merida, Hicks und Rapunzel. Erinnerungen von der Zeit, als ich lebte und mit meiner Schwester und Mutter in England wohnte. Und von meinem Leben in Hogwarts, vor ungefähr 800 Jahren, bevor die Zauberwelt ein Geheimnis wurde."  
_

* * *

__

_"Das ist Berk. Aber das wisst ihr bestimmt. Wir haben ein kleines Pest-Problem. Das ist mein Dorf, jeder Einwohner ein Zauberstab und Axt schwingender Wikinger-Zauberer, für sieben Generationen mindestens. Mein Name ist Hicks. Von jedem Wikinger in Berk wird erwartet ein großer Zauberer und ein großer Krieger zu werden. Mit elf Jahren geht jedes Wikinger-Kind auf die Schule Durmstrang um zaubern zu lernen. Dieses Jahr bin ich dran. Da gibt es jedoch nur ein kleines Problem: Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben gezaubert."  
_

* * *

__

_"Manche sagen unser Schicksal sei mit unserem Land verbunden. Andere sagen, es sei  wie ein Tuch zusammen gewoben. Seit ich sehr jung war wurde mir eingetrichtert, ich wäre eine Prinzessin. Dass es mein Schicksal wäre....naja, meine Mutter zu sein. Aber es gibt Ereignisse in unserem Leben, welche unser Schicksal ändern können...wie ich bald herausfinden sollte."  
_

__


	2. Die Briefe (Teil 1)

Merida gallopierte auf Angus nach Hause. Sie trieb ihn an, schneller zu laufen als das Schloss in Sicht kam. Der Wind durchwirbelte ihr lockiges rotes Haar. Die zehn Jahre alte Prinzessin betrat den Schlosshof und führte ihr Pferd zu den Ställen. Als sie abstiegen verfing sich der Saum ihres Kleides am Sattel und der Stoff riss.

"Uugh! Angus, wenn Mum _das_ sieht, lässt sie mich Monate lang nicht mehr reiten." Das große schwarze Pferd wieherte als hätte es verstanden.Merida schaute an sich herunter; der Riss war ziemlich weit unten. Wenn sie im Schatten bleiben würde, würde Mum es vielleicht nicht bemerken. Als Merida sich den schnellesten Weg zu ihrem Zimmer überlegte hörte sie, wie Maudie, ihr Kindermädchen, nach ihr rief.

"MERIDA! MeridaMeridaMerida!" rief das Kindermädchen, als sie über den Hof stürmte.

"Ich bin gleich hier drüben, Maudie." sagte Merida, während sie darum bemüht war, den Mindestabstand von einem Meter zwischen ihrer Amme und ihr selbst zu wahren.

"Merida, den Göttern sei Dank! Ich suche seit Stunden nach dir. Deine Mutter will dich sehen."

"Oh, was will sie denn?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es hat mit einem Brief zu tun, den sie bekam." Maudie griff Meridas Hand und zog sie aus den Ställen hinter sich her in Richtung des großen Saals. Merida schnappte sich schnell einen Apfel als sie durch die Küche kamen, ihr zerrissenes Kleid schon längst wieder vergessen. Königin Elinor und König Fergus standen am Tisch als Merida und Maudie eintraten. Elinor lächelte ihre Tochter an.

"Du hast sie gefunden, endlich." sagte die Königin.

"Sie war mal wieder auf diesem Pferd von ihr aus." sagte das Kindermädchen.

"Danke Maudie. Warum gehst du nicht hinunter und hilfst in der Küche? Wir müssen etwas Privates mit Merida besprechen."

Mit einer Verbeugung verließ Maudie den Saal und ließ Merida allein mit ihren Eltern.

"Also...Was ist das für ein Brief, über den ich gehört habe?"

"Merida, wie du weißt sind dein Vater und ich die Herrscher dieses Landes, und als solche sind uns...verschiedene Individuen vor ziemlich langer Zeit aufegfallen."

"Verschieden?" fragte Merida, während sie näher an ihre Eltern rückte.

"Als sich die Stämme vereinigten und deinen Vater zum König wählten, trat ein seltsamer Mann an uns heran, der sagte, er wäre vom Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei."

"Ist ja interessant. Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Hör einfach weiter zu, Merida." sagte Königin Elinor, "Der Mann erklärte uns, dass es in Schottland einige Zauberer und Hexen gibt. Es gäbe sogar eine Schule für sie. Er sagte er würde uns nur kontaktieren, wenn es einen Notfall gibt, bei welchem... Wie hat er uns genannt?"

"Muggel?" half König Fergus.

"Ah ja, das war es. Er würde uns nur kontaktieren, wenn es Muggel involvierte."

"Das ist eine tolle Geschicht, Mum, aber ich dachte Dad würde nicht an Magie glauben."

"Das habe ich auch nicht, bis dieser Mann genau hier im großen Saal einen Zauber vorführte." König Fergus erschauerte. Elinor schüttelte ihren Kopf und sprach weiter zu Merida.

"Merida, eine Hexe kam heute, um dir diesen Brief zu geben."

"Eine Hexe?! Hier, in Schloss DunBroch? Wo ist sie?"

"Sie hat eine Stunde lang gewartet, aber als wir dich nicht finden konnten, meinte sie, sie müsste andere auch nochbesuchen. Und da sie sich sicher war, dass wir die Zauber-Welt verstehen, ging sie."

"Was wollte sie?"

"Das steht in dem Brief. Mach ihn auf und lies ihn." Elinor überreichte ihrer Tochter einen versiegelten Umschlag mit ihrer Adresse in grüner Tinte.

_Prinzessin Merida von DunBroch_

_Nördlicher Flügel von Schloss DunBroch_

_Schottland_

 

_Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Direktor: Finnegan Ombric_

_(Merlinorden 2ten Grades)_

 

_Liebe Merida von DunBroch,_

_Wir freuen uns dir mitteilen zu können, dass du in Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen bist. Anbei findest du eine Liste für die nötigen Bücher und Ausstattung._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten deine Eule bis zum 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

**Wilhelm Grimm**

_Wilhelm Grimm_

_Stellvertretender Schuldirektor_

 

"Was soll das heißen, Mum?"

"Merida, das bedeutet, dass du eine Hexe bist."

* * *

 

Jackson Overland Frost rannte hinter seiner vier Jahre alten Schwester, Emma Pippa Frost, her. Sie lachte, als er sie fing.

"Von mir kommst du nicht so schnell davon!" sagte der Elfjährige als er seine Schwester in eine feste Umarmung schwang.

"Jack, ich krieg' keine Luft!" quietschte sie. Jack lockerte seinen Griff und setzte sie sanft auf den Boden ab.

"Jack!" rief eine Frauenstimme durch den Wald.

"Oh oh, klingt so als würde Mom nach dir suchen. Du bist in Schwierigkeiten." sagte das kleine Mädchen.

"Aber ich hab' doch gar nichts gemacht...heute wenigstens. Wir gehen besser zurück nach Hause. Komm schon, wir machen ein Wettrennen!" Die Kinder lachten, als sie das Rennen begannen. Jack stellte sicher, dass er langsam genug rannte, um seine Schwester in Sichtweite zu behalten. Als sie dem Haus nahe kamen verlangsamte Jack seine Geschwindigkeit, so dass sie gleichzeitig an der Tür ankamen.

"Ich hab gewonnen! Ich hab gewonnen! Ich hab gewonnen!" reif Emma.

"Ach komm schon, das war wenn überhaupt nur ein klitzekleines winziges Bisschen Unterschied." antwortete Jack lachend als sie das Haus betraten.

Als sich seine Augen an das dämmrige Licht der 1-Raum-Hütte gewöhnt hatten war überrascht zu sehen, dass seine Mutter nicht allein war. Eine kleine Frau mit zurückgebundenem, wildem grauem Haar und einer langen Hakennase stand neben ihr.

"Hey Mom! Wer ist das?"

"Jack, Schatz, das ist...wie sagten Sie war ihr Name?"

"Eve Hallows", krächzte die Frau, "Ich bin eine Hexe."

Jack starrte die Frau konzentriert an. Nach einer Weile prustete er loß, "Ja klar, und ich bin der Osterhase."

"Bist du? Dann bin ich wohl im falschen Haus." sagte Eve.

"Nein, nein, nein, er hat nur einen Witz gemacht." beeilte sich Jacks Mutter zu sagen, während sie ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf.

"Entschuldigung." sagte Jack, "Ich dachte Sie würden lachen."

"Man sollte nie über den Osterhasen lachen, Junge. Ich persönlich habe ihn noch nicht getroffen, aber ich habe gerhört, er sei ein Animagus."

"Ein was?"

"Ein Zauberer, der sich auf Wunsch in ein Tier verwandeln kann."

"Also...war das kein Scherz, als Sie sagten, sie seien eine Hexe?"

"Ganz und gar nicht." sagte die Hexe und holte einen Zauberstab hervor. Mit einer kleinen schwungvollen Geste und einem unverständlichen Gemurmel fing der Holztisch an zu schweben. Jacks Kiefer klappte nach unten.

"Okay, ich fange an ihnen zu glauben."

Die Hexe kicherte.

"Du solltest, du bist ein Zauberer." Jack hatte auf den Tisch gestarrt, aber sobald er die Worte der Hexe registriert hatte, wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

"Wie kann da sein? Mutter, bist du eine Hexe?" seine Mutter schüttelte ihren Kopf, während sie seine Schwester vom Tisch wegzog.

"Nein Junge. ich besuche nur Kinder, welche nicht mit irgendwelchen Verwandten aus der Zauberwelt leben oder welche kennen."

"Also gehen Sie einfach rum und sagen 'Hey! Du bist magisch, noch ein schönes Leben!'?" Eve lächelte und senkte den Tisch.

"Das ist die Idee. Aber es steckt mehr dahinter, deswegen bin ich hier. Ich habe einen Brief für dich." Damit bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab und ein Umschlag mit grüner Tinte erschien auf dem Tisch. Jack nahm ihn.

"An Jackson Overland Frost... Strohmatte am Herd, die Kleine Hütte im Wald, Burgess, Dorset, England." las Jack laut vor als er den Umschlag öffnete, "Wir freuen uns dir mitteilen zu können, dass du in Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurdest. Anbei findest du eine Liste mit allen nötigen Büchern und der nötigen Ausstattung. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten deine Eule bis zum 31. Juli..."

Jack starrte auf den Brief als er fertig mit Lesen war. Seine Mutter schritt nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

"Jack?" sagte sie leise.

"Ist das real? Sie machen keinen Witz?"

"Nicht dass ich wüßte." meinte die Hexe.

"Schule... Ich dachte nie, ich könnte... Darf ich wirklich gehen, Mom?"

"Ach Jack," die Frau umarmte ihren Sohn, "Ich möchte so sehr, dass du glücklich bist."

Jack sprang aus der Umarmung mit einem Lächeln, dass fast so groß war wie sein Gesicht. Er rannte zu seiner Schwester. "Hast du das gehört! Ich werde ein Zauberer!"

Jack hüpfte quer durch den Raum, von seiner Schwester zur Hexe und zurück zu seiner Mutter, bevor er anhielt um den Brief noch einmal zu lesen. Als er las, verschwand sein grinsen plötzlich und er griff noch einmal in den Umschlag, um die Liste des Schulzubehörs heraus zu nehmen.

"Was ist los, Jack?" fragte Eve.

"Dieses ganze Zubehör...das können wir gar nicht bezahlen, oder? Und das Schulgeld... Ich kann gar nicht gehen."

"Erstens: Es gibt kein Schulgeld." sagte Eve, "Das Zauberei-Ministerium bezahlt die Schule, und Zauberer und Hexen, welche ihren Abschluss gemacht haben, spenden auch oft. Was die Schüler angeht, so gibt es einen Fonds für diejenigen, die nur wenig Geld besitzen. Es ist nicht viel, also müsst ihr vielleicht etwas vom Zubehör gebraucht kaufen, aber es sollte dir mölich sein, alles von der Liste zu kaufen."

"Heißt das ich kann gehen?" fragte Jack.

Jacks Mutter lächelte, Jack rannte rüber und umarmte sie, "Okay, wann geht's los?"

"Ganz ruhig. Sie brauchen erst deine Antwort. Soll ich ihnen sagen, dass du gehen willst?" fragte Eve. Jack nickte.

"Dann werdet ihr einen Trip in die Winkelgasse in London unternehmen müssen, und zwar vor dem ersten September."

"Sie meinen, dieser Ort wäre in London? Das ist mehr als 200 Meilen entfernt. Es würde eine Woche dauern dahin zu kommen. Und wie finden wir überhaupt diesen...Winkel-Ort?" fragte Jacks Mutter.

"Ich war so frei und habe ihre Feuerstelle mit dem Floh-Netzwerk temporär verbunden. Ihr nehmt etwas Flohpulver, tretet in die Feuerstelle und sagt 'Winkelgasse'. Den Rest übernimmt die Feuerstelle. Am zweiten September werden Sie wieder vom Flohsystem abgekoppelt sein. Die Winkelgasse wird mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern gefüllt sein, welche euch sicher helfen können und eure Fragen beantworten können."

"Eine letzte Sache," sagte Jack, "Wie komme ich an das Geld von diesem Fonds?"

"Es gibt eine Bank in der Winkelgasse, sie heißt Gringotts. Ich schreibe deinen Namen auf die Liste der Empfänger, dann werden sie dir einen Beutel voll Münzen, die für die Schulausrüstung ausgegeben werden können. Hier ist der Schlüssel." Eve kramte einen großen Kupfer-Schlüssel hervor und gab ihn Jack. "Du musst den Kobolden diesen Schlüssel und deinen Namen geben. Jetzt muss ich aber los, es müssen schließlich auch noch andere Schüler besucht werden. Hier ist etwas Flohpulver. Passt auf."

Die Hexe nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und schritt in die Feuerstelle. Sie schmiss das Pulver auf den Boden und sagte ziemlich laut "Winkelgasse". Eine grüne Flamme schoss hervor und schien die Hexe zu verschlucken. Dann war sie weg.

Jack starrte hinter ihr her. Dann rehte er sich zu seiner Mutter um und sagte: "Also, wann geht's nochmal los zur Winkelgasse?"


	3. Die Briefe (Teil 2)

Die elfjährige Rapunzel schaute sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster, während sie ihr langes blondes Haar kämmte. Als sie zum Wasserfall in der Nähe des Turms schaute entdeckte sie eine Eule, am helllichten Tag. Dieses eher seltene Bild machte sie neugierig und sie legte ihre Bürste zur Seite um sich die Eule näher anzuschauen. Die Eule kam näher.

Schnell zog Rapunzel ihr Skizzenbuch hervor und fing an die Eule zu zeichnen, bevor sie wieder davonflog. Als die Eule noch ein Stück näher kam bemerkte Rapunzel, dass die Eule etwas in ihren Klauen hielt. Sie gab einen überraschten Schrei von sich als die Eule ein Papier durch ihr Fenster fallen ließ.

"Rapunzel!" sagte eine schwarzhaarige Frau als in das Zimmer trat, "Was ist los?"

"Mutter, ich habe eine Eule gesehen! Sie hat mir diesen Brief hier gegeben." Rapunzel rannte zu der Stelle, an der der Brief gelandet war.

_An Prinzessin Rapunzel von Corona_

_der höchste Raum im Turm im Tal_

_Königreich Corona_

"Der ist nicht von meinen wahren Eltern."  stellte Rapunzel fest, als sie sich den Umschlag genauer anschaute.

"Nein. Er ist von dieser Schule. Das bedeutet, dass du eine Hexe bist. Genau wie deine Eltern."

"Ich weiß, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Das ist ja der Grund, warum meine Haare leuchten, oder?" sagte Rapunzel, als sie den Umschlag öffnete.

"Nein, dein Haar leuchtet, weil deine Mutter eine Hexe ist. Sie hat mit Zaubertränken herum gespielt bevor du geboren wurdest. Wenn sie diesen einen Trank nicht getrunken hätte, wärst du eine ganz normale Hexe, ohne magisches Haar. Wegen ihr musst du dich in diesem Turm verstecken."

"Oh..." antwortete Rapunzel, während sie das Pergament öffnete und den Brief las, welcher herausgefallen war. "Angenommen...Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September..."

Rapunzel pausierte und schaute Gothel an. "Heißt das, ich kann den Turm verlassen?"

Gothel machte ein finsteres Gesicht. "Du musst nicht, Rapunzel. Deine Eltern vertrauten mir damit, dich vor der Außenwelt zu schützen. Es ist ein schrecklicher, dunkler Ort da draußen. Es ist gefährlich. Du kannst hier für immer bleiben, wenn du möchtest."

"Aber...der Brief, ich meine, ich könnte zaubern lernen? Ich könnte wie Mutter und Vater sein und aus dem Turm gehen."

"Deine Eltern ließen mich dich hier in diesem Turm so lange verstecken, bis du alt genug sein würdest, um eine Zauberschule zu besuchen. Sie dachten, du würdest in einer Schule sicher genug sein, aber ich befürchte, dass sie sich in diesem Punkt irrten. Ich will nicht sehen, wie du verletzt wirst. Bleib hier Rapunzel, bleib bei mir."

"Ich liebe dich, Mutter, tu' ich wirklich. Aber ich wollte schon immer wie meine Eltern zaubern lernen, bitte lass' mich."

"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag, Rapunzel." Gothel machte eine kleine Pause, "Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich dich hier behalten kann, wenn du gehen willst. Deine Eltern würden die gesamte Armee auf mich jagen."

"Oh danke, Mutter!" sagte Rapunzel, als sie zu ihr rannte, um sie zu umarmen. Gothel erwiederte ihre Umarmung und neigte ihren Kopf um ihr Haar zu küssen.

"Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, in der Schule, kannst du immer zurück kommen, das weißt du. Und du musst dein Gheimnis um dein Haar geheim halten. Nur weil sie Zauberer sind, heißt das nicht, dass sie dein Haar nicht benutzen wollen."

"Das werde ich, Mutter. Ich verspreche es. Wann bekomme ich dieses ganze Zubehör?"

"Ich werde es für dich besorgen, du überlegst einfach, ob du wirkich gehen willst...sag' mir sofort, wenn du deine Entscheidung änderst."

"Ich werde mich nicht umentscheiden, da bin ich mir sicher."

"Denk einfach nochmal drüber nach, du hast schließlich noch einen guten Monat, bevor die Schule anfängt."

 

"Ich werde auf diese Schule gehen. Ich werde die Welt dort draußen sehen!"

* * *

 

"Hicks!!" bellte Haudrauf der Stoische.

Ein kleiner dürrer Elfjähriger kam angerannt.

"Ja, Dad?" sagte der Junge, während er auf seine Füße starrte.

"Hicks, wie du weißt, beherrschen die meisten von uns hier in Berk ganz ordentlich Magie."

"Ja, Dad, ich weiß. Ich habe ja auch die Zaubersprüche versucht. Ich kriege sie nur irgendwie nicht hin..."

"Dir ist natürlich bewusst, dass wenn ein Zauberer geboren wird, er in eine magische Schule eingeschrieben wird. Von all den Jungen dieser Insel, bist du der einzige, der keinen Brief von Durmstrang bekommen hat." Hicks atmete aus. Er wusste seit geraumer Zeit, dass er nicht gut war, was Zauberei anging. Aber bis heute hatte er gehhofft, dass er kein Feigling war...aber jetzt...Hicks wurde von seinem Vater aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als dieser kicherte. Haudrauf war schon immer enttäuscht von ihm gewesen, oder? Warum sollte er froh sein, dass sein Sohn kein Zauberer war?

"Bist du...fröhlich, Dad?"

"Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen! Du hast keinen Brief von Durmstrang bekommen, sondern einen von Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?! Quatsch, das kann nicht sein!" sagt Hicks während sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Sein Dad reichte ihm einen Umschlag mit grüner Beschriftung. Hicks öffnete ihn und und überflog den Brief. Er war wirklich angenommn.

"Hicks, wir müssen irgendwo anders hin, um deine Ausrüstung zu kaufen. Die läden hier verkaufen nur Durmstrang-Umhänge. Steht in dem Brief, wo wir einkaufen gehen können?"

Hicks schaute auf die zweite Seite. "Ah, hier. In der Winkelgasse in London, England."

"London...niemand aus Berk war in London seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt. Die einzige Frage ist jetzt, wie wir dorthin Kommen. Boote oder Flohpulver?"

"Wir benutzen doch nie Flohpulver..." sagte Hicks.

"Nur bei besonderen Anlässen. Ich würde sagen deine Aufnahme-Brief ist eindeutig ein besonderer Anlass." Haudrauf hob Hicks in eine ungestüme, feste Umarmung hoch und wirbelte ein paar mal herum. "Also, wann willst du gehen, Hicks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ihr Kudos oder sogar Kommentare da lasst, seit ihr übrigens meine neuen Lieblingsmenschen... ;-) Konstruktive Kritik ist auch immer willkommen! :-)


	4. Die Winkelgasse

"Merida! Komm zurück!" rief Königin Elinor dem Rotschopf hinterher. Merida rannte von Laden zu Laden um so viel zu sehen, wie es nur ging. Elinor jagte hinter der lockigen Prinzessin her und griff ihre Hand um sie davon abzuhalten in den Laden für Quidditchzubehör zu gehen. "Merida, im Brief steht eindeutig: keine Besen!"

"Aber Muuuum?" quengelte Merida.

"Kein Aber, Merida! Sieh doch mal, du liebst Angus, richtig? Was denkst du, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn du ihn nie mehr reiten würdest, weil du einen Besen hättest? Schau lieber erst mal, ob du Fliegen überhaupt magst, bevor du losziehst und dein ganzes Geld für einen Besen verschwendest."

Merida seufzte und trat von dem Laden zurück. "Schön... Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?"

"Wir haben unser Geld bei der Bank schon umgetauscht. Der erste Punkt auf der List ist die Schuluniform. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Schneider-Laden finden."

"Ich seh ihn, Mum!" rief Merida und zog ihre Mutter hinter ihr her zum Laden.

 

* * *

 

"Wow!" war alles was Jack sagen konnte, als er die gewlatige Bank vor ihm sah. Seine Mutter holte tief Luft, als sie Jack und Emma die Stufen zum Hauüteingang hoch schleifte. Jack konnte nicht ander, als die Masse der Menschen anzuschauen. Es war, als wäre die gesamte Stadt in der Bank. Aber das Merkwürdigste waren die die kleinen grünen Männer, welche auf hohen Stühlen saßen. 'Kobolde' dachte Jack. Seine Mutter schleifte ihn zum Empfangstresen.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte der Kobold.

"Ähm, ja...sehen Sie?" fing Jacks Mutter nervös an, "Das hier ist mein Sohn, Jackson Overland Frost. Uns wurde gesagt, dass es hier einen Fonds gibt. Jack, gib ihm den Schlüssel."

Als seine Mutter sprach, driftete Jacks Aufmerksamkeit zu den anderen Kunden der Bank. Ein großer rothaariger Gentleman, der einen gehörnten Helm trug, und ein dürrer Junge neben ihm fielen ihm ins Auge. Als er den sehr intensiven Blick seiner Mutter auf sich fühlte gab er den Schlüssel in eine sehr knochige Koboldhand über.

"Ah ja, Jackson Frost, wir haben ein Paket für Sie." Der Kobold griff unter den Tresen und holte ein kleines Paket hervor. "Darin finden Sie ihre zugeteilten Münzen, sowie einen Führer, in welchem steht, welche Münze wieviel wert ist, einen Finanzplan, der Ihnen hilft, herauszufinden, was wieviel kosten sollte, und eine Liste, in welcher die besten Läden der Winkelgasse vermerkt sind."

"Vielen Dank." sagte Jacks Mutter, während sie das Päckchen nahm und sich vom Kobold wegdrehte. Als die 3er-Familie das Gebäude verlies, fielen Jack der riesige Rotschopf und der kleine Junge wieder auf. Der Junge nickte ihm leicht zu und ging auf ihn zu.

"Alsoo...gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?" fragte der kleine Junge.

"Äh, ja." sagte Jack. Er schaute zu seiner Mutter hinüber. Sie war damit beschäftigt, eine der Listen zu lesen. "Ich nehm' mal an, du bist ein Schüler..?"

"Noch nicht." gab der Junge zu, "Ich werde der erste meiner Familie sein, der auf Hogwarts geht."

"Hicks!"sagte der große Mann, während er herüber kam. Jack's Mutter stellte sich schnell vor ihre Tochter.

"Hicks?" sagte Jack lachend. Hicks Gesicht wurde rot.

"Das ist mein Name..." sagte Hicks leise, "Es gibt schlimmere."

"Tut mir leid." sagte Jack während er sein Lachen etwas herunterschraubte, "Es war nur merkwürdig, du weißt schon, so einen großen Mann Hicks rufen zu hören. Ich heiße Jack Frost."

"Jack!" sagte Jacks Mutter, "Lass' uns deinen Umhang holen."

"Ihr holt Umhänge?" fragte Hicks' Dad, "Wir holen auch deinen Umhang, Hicks, warum fragst du deinen neuen Freund nicht, ob er mit uns zu dem neuen Laden kommt?"

"Naja, du hast meinen Dad gehört..willst du mitkommen?" Jack schaute zu seiner Mutter, welche ihren Kopf schüttelte.

"Danke, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir dort meinen Umhang holen werden." sagte Jack.

"Oh, okay. Vielleicht sehen wir uns beim Hogwarts-Express." sagte Hicks als er sich zum gehen wandte.

"Ja, ich hoffe wir sehen uns." sagte Jack als er beobachtete, wie Hicks und sein Dad den Laden betraten. "Also, Mutter, wo holen wir meinen Umhang?"

"Es gibt einen Secondhand-Shop weiter hinten, da gehen wir hin. Kommt mit." Mrs. Frost nahm die Hände ihrer Kinder und führte sie durch die Winkelgasse.

 

* * *

 

Hicks sah aus dem Fenster als Jack und seine Familie durch die Gasse gingen.  Der Junge schien nett zu sein; er hoffte, dass sein Vater sie nicht verschreckt hatte. Für einen Wikinger war Haudrauf ziemlich normal; aber hier in London wirkte er ziemlich deplaziert.

Hicks wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als ein junges Mädchen und ihre Mutter aus den Umkleideräumen kamen. Das Mädchen fing seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort ein; sie war auch schwer zu übersehen mit dieser Löwenmähne aus roten Locken. Ihr Haar sah sogar röter, und definitiv buschiger, als Haudraufs aus.

"Warte hier, Merida, während ich die Schneiderin bezahlen gehe." sagte die schwarzhaarige Mutter des Mädchens.

"Neue Umhänge?" fragte Hicks.

"Oh, aye." sagte das Mädchen. Hicks lächelte. Sie sprach im selben Dialekt wie viele Erwachsene in Berk. Vielleicht kam sie von einer Insel in der Nähe..?

"Gehst du nach Hogwarts?" fragte er sie weiter aus.

"Aye, du?"

"Jep. Ich hole nur noch meine Umhänge und Bücher."

"Brauchst du keinen Zauberstab?"

Hicks holte seinen Zauberstab mit seiner rechten Hand hervor. "Ich hab schon einen. Und die meisten anderen Sachen auch."

"Oh, sind Zauberstäbe nützlich?" fragte das Mädchen während sie sich nach vorne beugte, um seinen näher zu begutachten.

"Du kannst ohne einen nicht wirklich zaubern. Es sei denn du bist _richtig_ begabt."

"Kennst du jemanden, der ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann?"

"Ich-"

"Hicks!" bellte Haudrauf. Hicks drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater am Tresen mit der führenden Schneiderin.

"Ich muss los. War schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben." sagte Hicks zu dem Mädchen als er sich zu seinem Vater drehte und den Zauberstab wegsteckte.

"Hicks? Ist das dein Name?" Das Mädchen fing an zu glucksen. Die Mutter des Mädchens machte ein finsteres Gesicht in ihre Richtung. Hicks rollte seine Augen; natürlich würde der Wikingername wieder mal herausstechen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf während er zu seinem Dad ging. Er hoffte, dass es kein wiederkehrendes Muster in Hogwarts werden würde, wegen seinem Namen ausgelacht zu werden. Seinem Vater und der Schneiderin in den Umkleideraum folgend ließ Hicks seine Gedanken an das Mädchen mit dem wildem Haar zurück.

 

* * *

 

Rapunzel wartete geduldig auf die Rückkehr Gothels. Sie schrieb einen Brief an ihre echten Eltern, in dem sie ihnen von ihrer Aufnahme an Hogwarts erzählte. Als sie überlegte, wie sie den Brief abschließen sollte, hörte sie Gothel die Treppe hoch kommen.

"Mutter, du bist zurück!" sagte Rapunzel aufgeregt, als Gothel den Raum betrat. Als sie die große Tüte in Gothels Hand sah, fügte sie hinzu: "Und du hast mein Schulzubehör!"

Rapunzel sauste herüber um Gothel die Päckchen abzunehmen. Sie sah sich den Inhalt der Tasche genau an, nachdem sie diese auf ihrem Bett geleert hatte.

"Rapunzel, sei vorsichtig damit, du willst doch nichts kaputt machen! Ich kaufe dir nichts nochmal."

"Natürlich, Mutter." Rapunzel nahm vorsichtig eines der Bücher und begann darin zu blättern. "Dieses Buch stand nicht auf der Liste."

"Ich weiß, ich habe dir ein paar extra-Bücher besorgt. Du hast ein besonderes Geschenk, Rapunzel; du musst dich mehr als alle anderen Schüler vorbereiten. Und vor allem, stell' sicher, dass dein Haar ein Geheimnis bleibt!"

"Ich weiß, Mutter, ich weiß." sagte Rapunzel, als sie anfing das Buch zu lesen.

"Lies nicht all deine Schulbücher hier, Rapunzel, oder du wirst in der Schule nichts mehr zu tun haben. Du weißt doch, Mutter weiß mehr."

"Ja, Mutter", sagte Rapunzel, "Danke, dass du meine Ausrüstung besorgt hast."

"Gern geschehen, meine Liebe. Ich liebe dich sehr."

"Ich liebe dich mehr." sagte Rapunzel während sie Gothel umarmte.

"Ich liebe dich am meisten." sagte Gothel, ihr Haar küssend.

 


	5. Unterwegs mit dem Hogwarts-Express (Teil 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls das hier irgendjemand liest...(Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl an alle Schwarzleser :-) )  
> Das schräge (Italics) ist mit starkem schottischem Akzent gesprochen...

"Kommt schon, wir werden sonst zu spät sein!" sagte Jack, während er vor seiner Schwester her auf den Bahnsteig sprang.

"Jack, mach langsamer!" rief seine Mutter als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, "Wir sind eine Stunde zu früh, du wirst den Zug nicht verpassen."

"Mama?" fing Emma an, "Fahren wir auch mit dem Zug?"

"Nein, Schatz. Jack muss alleine gehen."

"Werde ich auch gehen dürfen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Süße. Wir müssen warten und schauen, ob die Hexe noch einmal kommt."

Jack wurde langsamer und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter und Schwester um. "Wenn sie eine Hexe ist, könnte sie gehen, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht, viele Schulen bilden nur Jungen aus. Selbst wenn Emma eine Hexe ist, wobei ich mir nicht sicher bin, darf sie vielleicht nicht auf die Schule."

"Wenn meine Schwester nicht gehen kann, dann geh' ich auch nicht!" sagte Jack entschieden.

"Sei nicht albern, wir haben schon deine gesamte Ausrüstung besorgt und ich saß eine Woche an deinem gebrauchten Umhang, damit er so gut wie neu aussieht. Außerdem, wenn Emma aufgenommen wird, willst du ihr da nicht Tipps geben können und ihr mit den Hausaufgaben helfen und so?"

"Bitte geh, Jack." sagte Emma zu ihrem Bruder. "Du kannst mir die ganzen Zaubersprüche beibringen wenn du nach Hause kommst!"

"Gute Idee!" Er umarmte sie, "Ich werde jeden Zauberspruch lernen und dann können wir den ganzen Sommer über zusammen spielen!"

Ein schriller Pfiff durch Schnitt die Luft und hallte über den Bahnsteig. "Ich muss los!"

Jack griff seinen Koffer, welcher mit der ganzen Ausrüstungen voll geladen war, und begann ihn in den Zug zu hieven. Als sich seine Mutter bückte, um ihm zu helfen, merkte sie, wie seine Schwester weglief.

"Jack, ich muss Emma holen, kriegst du das hier allein hin?"

"Na klar, Mutter.", sagte er, als er sich damit abmühte, den Koffer in ein Gepäckfach zu stopfen. Jack hievte den Koffer nach oben, doch grade, als er es fast geschafft hatte, fiel der Koffer wieder hinunter, direkt auf Jack drauf. Jack klemmte zwischen Koffer und Betonboden fest.

_"Oh! Was ist das? Hattest du den Koffer nicht richtig im Griff?"_ Jack verdrehte sich fast komplett, bei dem Versuch, die Person zu erspähen, die gesprochen hatte. Ein Mädchen mit feurig rotem Haar stand über ihm. Er kämpfte, unter seinem Koffer hervor zu kommen, während das Mädchen lachte.

"Du weißt schon, dass du mir auch helfen könntest, statt einfach nur dazustehen."

_"Aye, ich helfe dir. Obwohl es deine eigene Schuld ist, du Tollpatsch."_ Sie setzte sich in Bewegung, um den Koffer von Jack zu heben.

"Hey! Ich war nicht tollpatschig, ich hab' einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Und was für eine Sprache sprichst du da überhaupt? Ich hab' nicht die Hälfte, von dem, was du gesagt hast, verstanden."sagte Jack, als er begann sich aufzurichten.

_"Schön, dir gefällt nicht, wie ich spreche? Dann kannst du alleine versuchen, das Ding von dir zu kriegen!"_ Sie ließ so schnell den Koffer fallen, dass Jack zurück auf den Boden fiel.

"Was ist bitte ihr Problem?" fragte Jack, als er endlich den Koffer von sich gehievt hatte. Er hob ihn erneut über seinen Kopf und verfrachtete ihn ins Gepäckfach. "Sie war doch diejenige, die mich ausgelacht hat."

Mit einem Seufzer suchte sich Jack ein Abteil, von dem aus er auf den Bahnsteig sehen konnte. Er öffnete das Fenster und erspähte seine Mutter und Schwester. Er winkte ihnen zu und machte es sich bequem.

* * *

Hicks schaute sich um. Viele andere Kinder waren mit ihren Eltern da, doch niemand trug einen Hekm mit Hörnern. Hicks fragte sich, ob er seinen hätte zuhause lassen sollen. Jeder in Berk trug einen Helm mit Hörnern; daher dachte er, alle Zauberer würden einen tragen. Das würde peinlich werden. Jetzt würde er nicht nur wegen seinem Namen herausstechen, sondern auch noch wegen dem, was er trug. Vieleicht würde er ihn im Zug absetzen.

"Also, wo willst du sitzen?" fragte Haudrauf seinen Sohn. Hicks schaute herum. Er sah das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren in den Zug einsteigen. Er wollte ihr gerade folgen, als er von weiter vorne einen kurzen, hohen Aufschrei hörte. Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, sah er ein Mädchen mit langem, goldenem Haar. Obwohl es geflochten war reichte es noch hinter ihre Füße. Eine schwarzhaarige Frau stand auf dem Haar und zwang somit das Mädchen, sich zu beugen.

"Rapunzel!" sagte die Frau scharf, "Geh nie wieder einfach so davon!"

"Ja, Mutter." sagte das langhaarige Mädchen. Die Frau schritt von ihrem Haar.

"Nun sei ein Schatz und hol' deinen Koffer. Wir sehen uns, wenn du wieder nach Hause kommst." Die ältere Frau winkte dem Mädchen kurz zu und ging weg. Sie ließ das Mädchen mit einem fast doppelt so großen Koffer wie sie hinter sich. Hicks sah, wie das blonde Mädchen versuchte, den Koffer in den Zug zu heben.

"Los, lass' uns dem Mädchen dort helfen, Dad." sagte Hicks. Haudrauf nickte wohlwollend und ging zu dem Mädchen herüber. In seinem rechten Arm hielt er bereits Hicks' Truhe, doch er nahm den Koffer des Mädchens als wäre er nicht schwerer als sein gehörnter Helm.

"Lass' uns dir helfen." sagte Hicks ruhig.

"Oh, vielen Dank." sagte das Mädchen, "Ich hatte nicht realisiert, dass sie so schwer sein würde."

"Das ist kein Problem." sagte Haudrauf als er beide Gepäckstücke in ein Fach schob.

Hicks lächelte das Mädchen an. Das Mädchen lächelte zurück und schob sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Danke für die Hilfe. Ich bin Rapunzel."

"Hicks." sagte Hicks und wappnete sich für Spott, der jedoch zu seiner Überraschung ausblieb.

"Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen." sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er schüttelte sie und zusammen liefen sie zum nächsten leeren Abteil des Zuges. Haudrauf beugte sich herunter und gab Hicks einen Kuss.

"Wenn du irgendetwas brauchen solltest, schick einfach eine Eule." sagte Haudrauf als er aus dem Zug kletterte, "Ich schicke dir alles, was du brauchst."

Hicks lächelte und winkte seinem Dad zu, während er und Rapunzel es sich bequem in ihrem Abteil machten.

"War das dein Vater?" fragte Rapunzel.

"Ja, Haudrauf der Stoische. Er ist der Häuptling meines Stammes."

"Der Häuptling? Ist das sowas wie der Bürgermeister?"

"So ähnlich, ja. Unsere Insel liegt zwischen Schottland und Norwegen. Sie liegt genau in der Mitte, deswegen gehört sie zu keinem der beiden Länder. Deswegen stellt niemand die Leitung meines Dads in Frage."

"Das ist ja toll! Meine Eltern sind der König und die Königin von Corona."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass die schwarzhaarige Frau von eben eine Königin ist?"

"Nun jaaa...nein. Das war Gothel. Meine Eltern befürchteten, dass ich im Palast nicht sicher wäre. Deswegen haben sie sie gebeten, mich sicher und geschützt großzuziehen, bis ich alt genung bin, Zaubern zu lernen."

"Also wusstest du von Anfang an, dass du eine Hexe bist."

"Ja, meine beiden Eltern können zaubern. Sie haben mir erzählt, dass ich, als ich ein Baby war, mein Haar verzaubert habe. Es wächst für immer, jetzt ist es schon mehr als 40 feet lang."

"Wow. Deine Haare sehen aber nicht 40 feet lang aus."

"Mutter hat sie für mich geflochten, damit sie nicht zu lang sind. Sie hatte Angst, dass ich zu sehr auffallen würde, wenn wir sie ungflochten ließen."

 "Es ist so schon ziemlich auffällig..."

"Ich weiß, aber Mutter konnte es nicht kürzer machen."

"Könntest du es nicht einfach schneiden?"

"Nein." sagte Rapunzel, erklärte jedoch nicht mehr. Nach einer langen peinlichen Stille fühlten die Kinder, wie sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte. Rapunzel sprang auf um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Hicks spähte unter Rapunzels Ärmel hindurch. Er konnte gerade noch seinem Dad ein letztes Mal zuwinken bevor der Zug den Bahnhof verließ, Richtung Hogwarts.


	6. Unterwegs mit dem Hogwarts-Express (Teil 2)

"Auf wiedersehen, Mum!" rief Merida als der Zug losfuhr. Sie zog ihren Kopf zurück in den Zug, beflissentlich ignorierend, was Königin Elinor ihr zurück rief. Jetzt musste sie sich erst mal ein Abteil suchen. Merida ging den langen Flur entlang und lugte in jedes Abteil. Voll. Voll. Nicht voll, aber mit eklig aussehenden Jungs. Voll. Leer. Merida öffnete die Tür und trat ein.

"Hey, kannst du nicht anklopfen?" Merida machte einen Satz nach vorn, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Sie drehte sich schnell um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit dem Jungen, der seinen Koffer hatte fallen lassen, wieder.

"Wa- wie- wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Was gemacht?" fragte der Junge. Merida starrte ihn an; dieses ausgelutschte Spiel der Unschuldigkeit erkannte sie überall. Der Junge versuchte ihr Angst einzujagen. Warum sonst sollte er so plötzlich hinter ihr 'auftauchen', nachdem sie grade eingetreten war. Er versuchte sich dafür zu rächen, dass sie seinen Koffer hatte fallen lassen. Na schön, dieses Spiel können 2 spielen. Wenn dieser verdammte Unruhestifter einen Krieg starten wollte, war ihm dies gelungen.

"Du weißt ganz genau, was du gemacht hast! Und das lass' ich mir nicht bieten! Gehst hier rum und versuchst kleinen Mädchen Angst einzujagen, nur weil du so tollpatschig bist. Nicht mit mir! Du hast deinen Erzfeind in mir gefunden!"

"Junge..." sagte der Junge, "Was ist dein Problem? Erst lässt du einen schweren Koffer auf mich fallen und jetzt rennst du hier rum und beschuldigst mich, dir Angst eingejagt zu haben. Ich kann ja wohl nichts dafür, wenn du der eher ängstliche Typ bist."

"I-I-Ich bin der eher ängstliche Typ?! ÄNGSTLICH?!" schrie Merida ihn an, "Ich zeig' dir gleich ängstlich!"

Merida zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab hervor und schlug dem Jungen mit ihm auf den Kopf. Als sie für einen zweiten Schlag ausholte, sprang der Junge in die Luft, über sie hinweg. Er hockte, als sie sich umdrehte, und als er seinen Zauberstab herausholte stolperte sie über ihn. Ihr Haar verfing sich während ihres Sturzes an der Tür und sie schrie auf.

Als der Junge aufstand hörte er Schritte vom Flur. Schnell steckte er seinen Zauberstab unter sein Hemd, aber anscheinend nicht schnell genug. Ein großer, dunkler Mann betrat die Kabine und zog den Jungen auf den Flur hinaus.

"Was hast du dieser junge Dame angetan?" fragte er langsam, wobei er seinen Griff um das Handgelenk des Junge keinen Zentimeter lockerte.

"ICH? Sie war es...sie hat angefangen."

"Oh ja, ich war es, bestimmt.", sagte Merida, nachdem sie endlich ihr Haar befreit hatte, "Und ich denke mal, dass ich auch an deinem kleinen Unsichtbarkeits-Stunt von eben Schuld habe?"

"Unsichtbarkeits-Stunt? Wovon redest du überhaupt?" rief der Junge und kämpfte gegen den Griff des Erwachsenen an.

"Es ist mir egal, wer angefangen hat.", sagte der Mann, "Ich habe ein Mädchen schreien hören. Ich nehem an, das warst du."

"Aye, da kann ich aber nichts dafür. Ihnen würde es auch nicht anders gehen, wären sie mit diesem sturköpfigen Jungen in einem Raum."

"HEY!" sagte der Junge.

"Die Schule hat noch nicht mal angefangen, und schon haben wir zwei Unruhestifter. Ihr beide gebt mir jetzt eure Namen, damit ich euch nach der Einsortierung bestrafen kann." Der Mann starrte den Jungen an, "Name?"

"Jack Frost." sagte der Junge leise. Der Mann gab sein Handgelenk mit einer harten Bewegung frei und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen.

"Name?"

"Merida von Schloss DunBroch." Der Mann ließ ihre Hand sehr viel sanfter aus seinem Griff.

"Ah, Prinzessin Merida. Mir wurde gesagt, dass sich dieses mal königliches Blut in diesem Zug befinden würde, aber ich habe nicht erwartet, es so früh kennen zu lernen." Der Mann drehte sich zu Jack herum, "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auf Eierschalen laufen. Nicht viele Schüler kommen auf Hogwarts, nachdem sie mit einem Mitglied des Könighauses einen Kampf gestartet haben."

"Ich hab' nicht angefangen!"

"Die Prinzessin sagt etwas anderes, und wer würde Jack Frost mehr Glauben schenken als der Prinzessin von Schottland? Jetzt keine Kämpfe mehr oder ich muss euch rausschmeißen, bevor ihr überhaupt in Hogwarts wart." Der Mann schritt zurück und schien in den Schatten zu verschwinden. Die Kinder waren wieder allein.

"Also, du hast ihn gehört. Kein kämpfen mehr. Ich nehme dieses Abteil." sagte Merida und schlug Jack Frost die Tür vor der Nase zu, ihn allein auf dem Flur lassend.

* * *

Jack starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Prinzessin oder nicht, das war schlicht und einfach unhöflich. Er war in diesem Raum zuerst gewesen. Es war einfach nicht fair; er wollte sie ja gar nicht erschrecken. Sie hat ihn also nicht bemerkt, als sie eintrat; das war noch lange kein Grund, ihn zu attakieren. _Na wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass Mädchen auch aufgenommen werden_ , dachte Jack, als er sich an Emma erinnerte, während er in den nächsten Wagen trat auf der Suche nach einem neuen Abteil.

Es schien kein leeres Abteil mehr zu geben, aber in einem fast ganz vorne war nur ein Schüler. Mit der Hoffnung, dass dieser Schüler nicht ganz so feurig war wie die Prinzessin, klopfte Jack vorsichtig an die Tür.

Der Junge lächelte und bedeutete Jack einzutereten. Jack spiegelte sein Lächeln und trat ein.

"Danke. Ich hab' schon die Befürchtung gehabt, ich müsste die ganze Fahrt im Flur verbringen." sagte Jack als er sich setzte.

"Kein Problem. Erstjährige haben immer Probleme, ein Abteil zu finden." sagte der Junge und schwang seine Füße auf die leeren Sitze neben ihm.

"Warum ist das so?"

"Sie kennen niemanden. Erstjährige suchen allein nach einem leeren Abteil. Nach dem ersten Jahr wirst du Freunde haben und ihr könnt euch als Gruppe ein Abteil suchen."

"Warum bist du dann nicht in einer Gruppe? Und sag' mir jetzt nicht, du wärst ein Erstjähriger." sagte Jack als er auf den Bart-Ansatz schaute.

"Nein, ich bin im Fünften Jahr."

"Also warum bist du allein?"

"Manchmal wird mir das Chaos und der Lärm zu viel und ich brauch' etwas Entspannung bevor die Schule anfängt, weißt du? Also lass ich meine Freunde in anderen Abteilen Party machen. Dann bin ich der Einzige, der ausgeruht genug ist, um bei der Einsortierungszeremonie nicht nach der Hälfte einzuschlafen."

"Einsortierung...jemand anderes hat auch irgendwas übers Einsortieren gesagt, was ist das?" Der ältere Junge lehnte sich nach vorn.

"Einsortieren...Ihr Versuch, Leute zu trennen. Es gibt vier Häuser und alle Schüler sind unter ihnen aufgeteilt. Sie sagen, dass es die Häuser gibt, damit wir ungestört an die Quellen unseres wahren Potenzials gelangen und diese auch nutzen können. Ich sage, dass es nur ein Weg ist, uns zusammen zu häufen und die Schule trotzdem noch gespalten zu lassen."

"Warum sollten sie die Schule gespalten sehen wollen?"

"Um den Wettbewerb aufzupuschen? Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, aber zu Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern wird nicht gerade ermutigt." Der Junge machte eine Pause und schaute Jack an. "Ich bin übrigens Flynn Rider."

"Jack Frost." antwortete Jack und schüttelte Flynns Hand, "Also, wie sortieren sie die Leute?"

"Du stammst aus 'ner Muggel-Familie, richtig?"

"Ja, und?"

"Hör' zu, Junge. Du willst vielleicht nicht gerade 'rum laufen und es zur Welt herausschreien. Manche, nicht alle, mögen keine, die muggelstämmig sind. Nicht ich, ich seh' da keinen Unterschied, aber ein paar Leute werden dich anders behandeln, wenn sie es wissen."

"Warum? Was ist daran so schlimm, wenn meine Mutter ein Muggel ist?"

"Ach, nur deine Mutter? Wenn dein Vater ein Zauberer ist, bist du raus aus der Nummer."

"Ich weiß es nicht, mein Vater hat meiner Mutter nie was gesagt...und jetzt ist er weg."

"Oh, ich verstehe," sagte Flynn, "Es ist vielleicht indeinem besten Interesse, so zu tun, als wäre er ein Zauberer gewesen. Vor allem wenn du in Slytherin einsortiert wirst, wie ich."

"Warum würde überhaupt jemand sich dafür interessieren?"

"Ich weiß nicht..aus dem selben Grund, wegen dem sie sich dafür interessieren, wie viel Geld du hast, oder wieviel Ansehen in der Gesellschaft, denke ich mal. Es ergibt nicht wirklich Sinn für mich, aber du scheinst ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und behalte deinen Blutstatus für dich, wenigstens bis du weißt, in welchem Haus du bist."

"Danke für den Tipp. Also was für Häuser gibt es?" Flynn lächelte und begann eine lange Diskussion über Hogwarts' Traditionen und Regeln.

* * *

"Also, Hicks," sagte Rapunzel und brach damit die Stille, "Das ist ein sehr interessanter Hut."

"Was, der hier?" sagte Hicks und nahm seinen Wikinger-Helm ab.

"Ja, ich habe noch etwas Ähnliches gesehen."

Hicks hielt ihn näher zu dem Mädchen, damit sie ihn besser begutachten konnte.

"Das ist voll in Mode, auf Berk. Jeder trägt einen."

"Wow. Berk klingt so ganz anders als mein Turm. Erzähl mir mehr darüber."

"Nun, es ist auf dem Längengrad des Elends, nördlich von Hoffnungslos und ein wenig südlich von Zu-Tode-Frieren."

"Ist es wirklich so schlimm?"

"Für dich schon, aber wir sind Wikinger, wir sind daran gewöhnt. Wir haben Sturheitsprobleme und das Ungeziefer hält uns auf trab."

"Ungeziefer?"

"An manchen Orten gibt es Mäuse oder Moskitos; wir haben Drachen."

"Drachen?!" quietschte Rapunzel und winkelte ihre Beine an, so dass ihre Knie ihre Brust berührten.

"Jep, Drachen. Drachen zu bekämpfen ist unsere Art zu leben. War es seit 300 Jahren."

"Wow, du musst so mutig sein."

Hicks lächelte Rapunzel an. Jeder auf Berk dachte er wäre ein Schwächling; niemand glaubte er sei mutig.

"Nun, du hast den Rest der Stadt noch gar nicht gesehen. Vielleicht kannst du irgendwann Berk besuchen kommen, und dann kannst du selber sehen, ob ich mutig bin." _Und vielleicht die anderen davon überzeugen, dass es wahr ist_ , dachte Hicks.

"Oh, Mutter würde mich nie auch nur in die Nähe von Drachen lassen. Sie wollte sogar nicht, dass ich auf die Schule gehe. Sie glaubt nicht, dass ich stark genug bin, um allein in der Welt klar zu kommen." Rapunzel machte eine Pause und seufzte, "Naja, wenn ich gut genug in der Schule bin, denkt sie vielleicht endlich, dass ich stark genug bin und lässt mich dich besuchen."

"Du kriegst das bestimmt locker hin. Wenn du schon als Baby so einen starken Zauberspruch auf dein Haar zaubern konntest, wirst du wahrscheinlich sogar Jahrgangsbeste werden."

"Danke. Wegen den ganzen Drachenkämpfen kennst du bestimmt schon viele gute Verteidigungssprüche. Könntest du mir vielleicht welche beibringen?"

"Die Zaubersprüche kennen? Ja. Sie ausführen? Nein." sagte Hicks, der sich inzwischen ziemlich entspannt in der Gegenwart des Mädchens fühlte, "Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht allzu schlecht in der Schule bin."

"So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein. Wir könnten gemeinsam an den Sprüchen arbeiten. Ich habe noch nie Zaubersprüche im echten Leben gesehen, nur in den Schulbüchern über sie gelesen."

"Du hast alle Schulbücher gelesen?"

"Nein, 8 standen auf der Liste. Ich habe nur sieben gelesen."

"Aber du hast sie nicht nur überflogen, du hast jedes Wort gelesen?"

"Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit zwischen jetzt und dem Moment, als ich die Bücher bekam. Ich konnte nicht wiederstehen. Trotzdem, Bücher sagen dir nicht alles. Ich wünschte ich wüsste mehr über die Zaubersprüche, die in der realen Welt benutzt werden."

"Da kann ich dir helfen." Und damit erklärte und zeigte (ohne Zauberstab) Hicks Rapunzel jeden Zauberspruch, den er kannte.

* * *

_Besch*** Jung_ _e_ , dachte Merida, als sie durch eines ihrer Schulbücher blätterte. _Mum wird mich das nie vergessen lassen._ Merida stockte, als sie das Emblem der der Schule auf der Seite sah. Daneben war ein Text, in welchem die Schulgeschichte stand.

Als sie die Einleitung überflog sah sie eine Liste mit den Gründern und ihren Beweggründen zur Gründung der Schule. Gerade als sie die Seite umblättern wollte, fiel ihr etwas in Slytherins Teil ins Auge. Als sie den Abschnitt genauer las, fand sie heraus, dass Slytherin die Schule verlassen hatte, weil die anderen Gründer Leute aus Muggelfamilien willkomengeheißen hatten, wie ihre.

Als Merida das Buch schloss, dachte sie an den gemeinen Jungen zurück. Das musste der Grund sein, warum er sie vererschrecken hatte wollen, der Rüpel. Er musste einer dieser Blutpuristen sein, die in dem Buch erwähnt wurden. Jeder wusste, dass König Fergus nicht an Magie glaubte. Es war nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, wie der Junge ihre Eltern als König und Königin erkannt hatte und wusste, dass sie Muggel waren. Merida verbrachte den Rest der Fahrt damit, über ihre Begegnung mit dem Jungen zu kochen.


End file.
